Farnborough F.C.
Farnborough Football Club (formed after the demise of Farnborough Town F.C. in 2007) is an English football team currently in the Conference Southafter finishing top of Southern League Premier Division in 2009–10. Their home ground is known as Cherrywood Road, based in Farnborough, Hampshire. Their primary colours are all yellow with blue trim. Farnborough Town F.C. Farnborough has a rich history of sport with cricket being played since the 1740s and 'modern' football since the 1850s, although there were no formal teams. Farnborough F.C., established in 2007, were known as Farnborough Town F.C. from 1967 until May 2007. They took part in the first FA Cup match involving a non-league team beating a league team to be televised on Sky Sports, winning 4–3 against Torquay United on 17 December 1991. They went on play West Ham United in the 3rd round on 4 January 1992, switching the home tie to Upton Park where they achieved a superb 1–1 draw. Farnborough narrowly lost 1–0 in the reply at Upton Park on 14 January 1992. Farnborough Town F.C. rose to national attention again in January 2003 when they were drawn to play Premiership champions Arsenal in an FA Cup 4th round tie. Although Farnborough were drawn at home, they switched the venue to Arsenal's Highbury stadium; Farnborough lost the tie 5–1. Liquidation & reformation After going into administration they had 10 points deducted in the 2006–07 season, and yet still finished 11th in the Conference South. However Farnborough Town F.C. went into liquidation in May 2007 and Farnborough F.C. was set up with the name being voted for by fans. The new club started the 2007–2008 season in the Southern League Division One South & West. Farnborough F.C. Farnborough F.C. began in the Southern League Division One South & West under the guidance of Andy Clement and Steve Moss (who later resigned to be replaced by Ian Savage). Farnborough's first league match was a short away trip to Godalming Town, where a lob by Ray Spence and a double by Rob Saunders, gave 'Boro a 3–0 halftime lead. However, in a second half played in driving rain, 'Boro tired and eventually drew the match 3–3. Another notable event of the season was a 5–1 drubbing of local rivals Fleet Town. Farnborough clinched the title at home against Windsor & Eton with a 1–1 draw thanks to a goal from captain Paul Harkness and were promoted to the Southern League Premier Division. The club also reached the final of the Hampshire Senior Cup, but lost 1–0 to Basingstoke Town. The 2008–09 season brought many hopes, but they lost back to back promotion hopes as Corby Town won the league. Promotion hopes were dashed again as Gloucester City won the play-off final 1–0 at Cherrywood Road. In the 2009/10 season, with the team easily on course for the league title, the club were forced to battle a winding up order in court. This led to rumours of more financial peril just three seasons after the new club formed. On 17/04/10 they officially claimed top spot in the Southern League Premier Division, and were promoted to Conference South. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Farnborough_F.C.&action=edit&section=4 edit History As Farnborough Town FC*'1968' – Started up as Farnborough Town F.C. *'1975–76' – F.A. Vase semi-finalists *'1976–77' – Joined Athenian League Division Two. Athenian League Division Two Champions. F.A. Vase semi-finalists *'1977–78' – Joined Isthmian League Division Two *'1978–79' – Isthmian League Division Two Champions; promoted to Division One *'1984–85' – Isthmian League Division One Champions; promoted to Premier Division *'1988–89' – Isthmian League runner-up; promoted to Conference *'1989–90' – Finished second bottom in Conference; relegated to Southern League Premier Division *'1990–91' – Southern League Champions; promoted back to Conference *'1992–93' – Finished second bottom in Conference (again); relegated back to Southern League Premier Division *'1993–94' – Southern League Champions (2nd time); promoted to Conference *'1998–99' – Finished bottom in Conference; relegated Isthmian League Premier Division *'2000–01' – Isthmian League Champions; promoted back to Conference *'Summer 2006–07' – Reformed as Farnborough F.C. As Farnborough FC *'2007–08' – Southern League Div 1 South & West Champions, promoted to Southern League Premier Division *'2007–08' – Hampshire Senior Cup runners up *'2008–09' – Southern League Premier runners up *'2008–09' – Southern League Premier Play-Off runners up *'2009–10' – Southern League Premier League Winners, promoted to Conference South *'2010–11' – Conference South Play-Off runners up Club records As Farnborough Town FC *Best league position: 5th in Football Conference (level 5), 1991–92 *Best FA Cup performance: 4th Round (vs Arsenal L 1–5), 2002–03 *Best FA Trophy performance: Quarter-finals, 1991–92 and 2002–03 *Best FA Vase performance: Semi-finals, 1975–76 and 1976–77 As Farnborough FC *Best league position: 2nd in Conference South (level 6), 2010–11 *Best FA Cup performance: 4th Qualifying Round, 2009–10 *Best FA Trophy performance: 2nd Round, 2008–09 Bisley F.C./ Farnborough FC Reserves The formation of Farnborough FC also saw a new era in terms of the reserves set up. Rather than fielding a team in a reserves league, Farnborough entered in to a partnership with local team, Bisley of the Hellenic Football League, Division West. The arrangement can best be described as that of a feeder team. Due to planning restraints Bisley have been unable to achieve promotion to a higher level, so their chairman Simon Hollis transferred to Farnborough's board, later becoming chairman of the main club. Farnborough players who have not made the match squad or are returning from injury are cross-registered with Bisley, and promising Bisley players provide cover for Farnborough with the chance to achieve a permanent step up to a higher level. For instance defender Adam Doyle initially played for Bisley having impressed on trial for Farnborough and Bisley F.C. Striker Greg Alexander made a number of appearances for Farnborough during the 2007/2008 season scoring 2 goals. At the end of the 2008/2009 season it was announced that Bisley F.C. would cease to operate as a separate team and instead be registered as a reserve team, Farnborough FC Surrey. This would enable contracted Farnborough players to play reserve team football, although the team will remain in the Hellenic Football League. Eventually the team entered the league as the more plain Farnborough Reserves. Also Bisley's youth teams were taken over by Farnborough and were made into Farnborough Elite, and so now Farnborough can now grow its own talent. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Farnborough_F.C.&action=edit&section=7 edit Category:English Teams Category:Football Clubs